The present invention relates in general to cup dispensing apparatus capable of dispensing cups of different diameter, and more particularly to an adjustable cup dispenser for dispensing paper cups and the like individually from a stack of cups.
Heretofore, numerous paper cup dispensers have been provided that are either wall mounted or counter mounted, and include structure for supporting a stack of cups in a vertical or horizontal disposition, such that cups may be individually withdrawn from an open end of the storage device. Usually the rim of the lower most or outermost cup in the stack is supported in some manner within the storage or housing device, and by pulling downwardly or outwardly on this exposed cup, the rim of the cup passes over restraint devices. When the stack of cups is arranged along a horizontal axis, as on a counter top or the like, a spring is usually provided to urge the stack of cups towards the withdrawal opening.
Most of such prior art dispensers are designed to dispense only a single size or diameter of cups. In such cases, if it is desired to change the cups size, it is also necessary to change the dispenser.
In conventional cup dispensers on the market having spring-urged cup stacks, travel of the pusher and spring for urging the stack cups toward the discharge opening is limited and confined in a tube which also serves to keep the cups in place. This tube tends to limit the effective size range of the assembly.
An object of the preset invention is the provision of a novel adjustable cup dispenser provided with a spring biased pusher urging the cup toward a discharge opening and a unique adjustable collar by which the cups are held in the dispenser for release one at a time, wherein adjustment for different sizes of cups can be made from inside the cabinet or outside the cabinet of the cup dispenser device. The design provides for extra strength and wide adjustment of ranges while maintaining desired point of contact without some other part of restraining fingers interfering with the cup dispensing action. Also, movement of the spring is confined by a rim on a pusher structure and travel of the pusher is confined by its travel on three guide rods, with the cups held in place by the pusher which centers the cups as a consequence of its special configuration and pressure from a spring urging the cups towards the discharge opening.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.